Emancypantki I/III
III Świtanie myśli Od kilku dni panna Magdalena jest jakaś nieswoja. Oczy jej straciły blask, a zyskały głębię; śniada twarz pobladła, czarne włosy są prawie gładkie, co ich właścicielce nadaje wyraz żałobny. Młoda osoba od kilku dni źle sypia i źle jada. Jeżeli śmieje się, to tylko przez pomyłkę; jeżeli śpiewa, to przez zapomnienie, a jeżeli zrobi parę tanecznych turów z którą ze swoich uczennic, to całkiem automatycznie. Dusza panny Magdaleny nie bierze udziału w żadnym z tych objawów wesołości; panna Magdalena wie o tym, że jej dusza nie bierze dziś najmniejszego udziału w wesołości, i nie gniewałaby się, gdyby cały świat wiedział o tym interesującym nastroju jej duszy pełnej troski i poważnych tajemnic. Ten okropny stan tak ciąży pannie Magdalenie, że mimo woli szuka jakiegoś towarzystwa i rozmowy. I dlatego, sama nie wiedząc kiedy, młoda nauczycielka znajduje się na progu sali piątej klasy i sama nie wiedząc po co, wywołuje z niej pewną ładniutką piątoklasistkę, która nieszczęśliwie kocha; się w panu Kazimierzu, a w tej chwili pracuje nad ćwiczeniem niemieckim. Kilka panienek w brązowych sukienkach przybiegają do Magdaleny, całują jej twarz, włosy i szyję, ubolewają nad jej smutkiem i nad tym, że rosół przy obiedzie był taki niedobry, ale nade wszystko nad tym, że z powodu deszczu nie mogły wyjść na spacer. Panna Magdalena przytakuje im, ale robi to złamanym głosem. Więc panienki cofają się w głąb sali, potem wziąwszy się pod ręce idą w róg sali, coś szepczą i wskazują na nauczycielkę z oznakami tak niewątpliwego współczucia, że Magdalenie robi się lżej na sercu. W jednej chwili ma ochotę wobec całej klasy odkryć swoją wielką tajemnicę, lecz w następnej chwili przypomina sobie, że owa tajemnica nie jest jej tajemnicą i - robi się jeszcze smutniejszą, jeszcze bardziej zamkniętą w sobie. Tymczasem zbliża się do niej owa piątoklasistka, na której współczucie Magdalena rachowała najwięcej, ale ma taką minę, jakby tajemnica nauczycielki nic a nic jej nie obchodziła, ponieważ ona sama nosi troskę, której wszystkie damy klasowe nie potrafiłyby zaradzić. Mimo to panna Magdalena prowadzi ją do gościnnego saloniku, sadza obok siebie na kanapie i mówi z westchnieniem: - Jakaś ty szczęśliwa, moja Zosiu! Piątoklasistka zapomina o wypracowaniu niemieckim i wybucha płaczem. - Więc pani wie wszystko?... - mówi tuląc się do jej ramienia. - Szczęśliwa jesteś - powtarza panna Magdalena - boś jeszcze za młoda na to, ażeby zrozumieć, jakie są dziwne stany duszy... Siedemnastoletnia uczennica ze zdumieniem spogląda na osiemnastoletnią nauczycielkę i odpowiada marszcząc brwi: - Pani tak mówi, jak on powiedział, kiedy pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się w korytarzyku, w tym... wie pani. Ja myślałam, że spalę się ze wstydu, a on mruknął: "Jaki to śliczny smarkacz!..." Słyszała pani coś podobnego?... Myślałam, że go rozedrę, i w tej chwili uczułam, że go już nigdy kochać nie przestanę... Ciche łkania przerwały jej mowę. - Powiadam ci, Zosiu, że są niepokoje gorsze aniżeli miłość... - Ach, Boże, wiem, wiem... Ale zawsze pochodzą z miłości... - Jesteś głuptasek, moja Zosiu! - przerywa jej z godnością panna Magdalena. - Póki kobieta kocha, jest szczęśliwa, chociaż... nie powinnam z tobą mówić o takich rzeczach... Nieszczęście zaczyna się dopiero wtedy, kiedy kobieta zaczyna myśleć o sprawach poważnych, jak mężczyzna... Kiedy na przykład myśli o pieniądzach, cudzych interesach, o uratowaniu kogoś z ciężkiej sytuacji... - O, jeżeli o mnie chodzi - wybucha Zosia z pałającymi oczyma - mnie nikt nie uratuje! Od chwili kiedy Jadzia Zajdler widziała, jak całował pannę Joannę, życie moje zostało złamane. Więc on nie dla mnie zaglądał do sal, nie mnie szukał, gdy patrzył na nasze okna z podwórka, i dlatego nie podniósł róży, którą mu wyrzuciłam... Ale ja nie będę im przeszkadzać; umrę, rozumie się, że nie dla tej kokietki, tylko dla niego... Niech zostanie szczęśliwy, z kim chce, chociaż... mam przeczucie... że mnie kiedyś pożałuje... Mówiąc to Zosia zalewa się łzami, a panna Magdalena patrzy na nią zdumiona. - Moja Zosiu, co ty wyplatasz? Kto całował Joasię?... - A któż by, jeżeli nie pan Kazimierz?... Zbałamuciła go ta drapieżnica, bo jej zazdrość... Panna Magdalena uroczyście podnosi się z kanapki i mówi: - Panna Joanna jest damą klasową i osobą przyzwoitą, która nigdy nie pozwoliłaby się całować panu Kazimierzowi. - Czy pani jest tego pewna?... - pyta Zosia składając ręce. - Jestem najpewniejsza, a teraz żałuję, że wybrałam cię na powiernicę... - O, panno Magdaleno!... - błaga ją Zosia płacząc i śmiejąc się. - Jesteś dziecko - przerywa jej surowo panna Magdalena więc nie rozumiesz, że w życiu kobiety mogą być rzeczy ważniejsze aniżeli jakieś tam uniesienia sercowe. Przekonasz się, kiedy zaczniesz myśleć o cudzych interesach i znajdziesz się w konieczności ratowania kogoś... - Ja już jestem uratowana... już nie umrę, panno Magdaleno... Teraz wszystko rozumiem! Jadzia musi się sama w nim kochać, więc rzuca oszczerstwa, ażeby mnie zniechęcić... O, ja domyśliłam się tego!... Całuje pannę Magdalenę bez miary i liczby, ociera oczy i ucieka z sali gościnnej. "Jaka ona głupiutka!... - myśli panna Magdalena o swojej młodej przyjaciółce. - Gdyby jej pani Latter powiedziała to, co mnie, i gdyby jej przyszło obmyślać sposoby dopomożenia przełożonej, zaraz by miłość wywietrzała... Swoją drogą Ada musi przełożonej pożyczyć pieniędzy; ale co tymczasem stanie się z moją głową!..." Pannie Magdalenie jest coraz smutniej i ciężej. Już nie o to jej chodzi, ażeby podzielić się z kimś wielką tajemnicą, ale żeby dowiedzieć się: czy w każdym człowieku budzenie się świadomej myśli łączy się z takim niepokojem? Przecie już we wstępnej klasie, a nawet jeszcze w domu, kazano jej myśleć; przecież już siedem lat myślała według szkolnego programu będąc na pensji, a potem rok bez programu będąc damą klasową, i - jeszcze nigdy myślenie nie wydało jej się czymś tak nowym i oryginalnym! Czaiła, że po owej rozmowie z panią Latter w duszy jej wytrysło źródło psychicznych procesów, których dotychczas nie odgadywała, choć od pierwszej klasy nazywano ją dzieckiem myślącym. "Pewnie musiała się zbudzić we mnie samodzielność, o której mówi panna Howard - rzekła do siebie Magdalena. - Nie - myślała dalej - ja nie powinnam unikać tej kobiety, bo ona jedna może mi wytłomaczyć stan mojej duszy..." Pod wpływem tej uwagi skierowała się do drzwi pokoju panny Howard; usłyszawszy zaś rozmowę - zapukała. W pokoju były trzy osoby. Przede wszystkim panna Howard, która siedząc na fotelu z założonymi na piersiach rękoma rozprawiała. Naprzeciw niej na wyplatanym krześle kręcił się niedbale ubrany, ale za to bardzo nieuczesany student uniwersytetu, z wytartą czapką w ręku. Zaś na taburecie, oparta o poręcz fotelu panny Howard, jakby kryła się za nauczycielką, prześliczna szóstoklasistka Mania Lewińska, odznaczająca się twarzą dziecka, a oczyma dojrzałej kobiety. Magdalena spostrzegła, że Mania Lewińska patrzy na studenta z wyrazem spokojnego zachwytu, że panna Klara pożera go wzrokiem i że on spogląda na pannę Howard, lecz myśli o ukrytej za jej fotelem Mani. - Prosimy! - zawołała panna Howard wyciągając rękę. - Pan Władysław Kotowski, panna Magdalena Brzeska. Zaprezentowani ukłonili się sobie, przy czym rozczochrany student miał minę niezadowoloną z nowego gościa. Gdy jednak Magdalena usiadła w ten sposób, że nie zasłoniła Mani Lewińskiej i nie mogła śledzić jego spojrzeń, uspokoił się. - Szkoda, że pani nie przyszła przed kwadransem - rzekła panna Howard. - Właśnie czytałam mój artykuł, który pan zabiera do "Przeglądu". Rozwijam pomysł, ażeby nieprawym dzieciom państwo dawało nazwiska, edukację i uposażenie; a im lepsze będą nazwiska i wyższa edukacja, tym więcej będą szanowane nieprawe dzieci, i co z tego wynika, kwestia zostanie rozwiązana. Bo dopóki kobiety nawet w tak naturalnych rzeczach muszą się oglądać na mężczyzn... Magdalena myślała, że zapadnie się pod ziemię, lecz Mania jakby nie słysząc patrzyła dobrymi oczyma na studenta, który kręcił się, rumienił i miętosił czapkę. - Sądzisz pan - zwróciła się panna Howard do studenta - że w moich słowach kryje się niedorzeczność?... - Ja, proszę pani, nic nie sądzę - odparł nieledwie przestraszony student. - Ale tak pan myślisz... O, bo ja jak w otwartej księdze czytam w duszy pańskiej nawet tajemnice, które pragnąłbyś ukryć przed samym sobą... Usłyszawszy to Mania oblała się rumieńcem, a niemniej zawstydzony pan Władysław zrobił ruch, jakby miał zamiar schować głowę pod krzesło. - Zapominasz jednak - ciągnęła panna Howard - że ja nie mówię w ogóle o mężczyznach, ale o tym jednym, którego kobiecie narzuca dzisiejsze społeczeństwo, a który nazywa się mężem... W ten sposób panna Howard mówiła jeszcze kilka minut pięknym kontraltem, ale - o czym?... Magdalena nie umiałaby powtórzyć. Zdawało jej się tylko, że różowa i płowowłosa apostołka samodzielności kobiet mówi (wobec studenta!) rzeczy tak nieprzyzwoite, że dla niesłyszenia ich potrzeba myśleć o czym innym. A ponieważ własne myśli plątały się jej, więc zaczęła odmawiać w duchu: Ojcze nasz i Zdrowaś Maria. I rzeczywiście obie te modlitwy o tyle pochłonęły jej uwagę, że patrzyła na pannę Howard, słyszała jej głos dźwięczny, lecz nic nie rozumiała. Ale student musiał rozumieć, gdyż wyciągał albo zginał nogi, podnosił brwi, zaczesywał bujną czuprynę to prawą, to lewą ręką i w ogóle zachowywał się jak delikwent na torturach. Magdalenie przyszło na myśl, że młody człowiek nie doznawałby tych udręczeń, gdyby tak samo jak ona odmawiał przynajmniej Zdrowaś Maria. Lecz ponieważ jest zapewne bezbożnikiem, jak wszyscy studenci, i nie wierzy w skuteczność modlitwy, więc biedak nie może nie słyszeć okropnego wykładu panny Klary. Nareszcie panna Howard skończywszy mowę poszła do biurka i zaczęła rozwiązywać, odwijać, a potem znowu zawijać i zawiązywać jakąś rurkę papieru, na którym znajdował się jej interesujący artykuł o tych... tam dzieciach... Przez ten czas Mania zbliżyła się do studenta i zaczęli półgłosem rozmawiać: - Do widzenia! - mówiła dziewczynka. - A we wtorek pan przyjdzie? - Wątpi pani o tym? - I odniesie pan Krasińskiego? - Z objaśnieniami. - Zapracuje się pan... Do widzenia... - Do widzenia... Student ledwie dotknął jej ręki, ale jak oni patrzyli na siebie!... Z taką braterską czułością, a przy tym tak smutnie, jakby żegnali się na wieki, choć rozstawali się tylko do wtorku. Magdalena miała ochotę ucałować ich oboje, śmiać się z nimi, płakać, słowem - robić wszystko, czego by od niej zażądali, tacy wydawali się jej piękni i nieszczęśliwi z tego powodu, że zobaczą się dopiero we wtorek. W tej chwili panna Howard oddała zwitek papieru studentowi, który pożegnał ją dość niedbale i szybko wybiegł, zapewne sądząc, że może jeszcze raz spojrzy na Manię, która wyszła przed nim. Panna Howard była promieniejąca. Znowu rzuciła się na fotel i patrząc w sufit, jakby tam snuły się jej marzenia, rzekła do Magdaleny: - Przyszła pani na pogawędkę? Prawda, jaki to interesujący młody człowiek?... Lubię śledzić, kiedy w świeżej duszy kiełkuje i rozwija się jakaś wzniosła idea albo uczucie... - O, tak! - potwierdziła Magdalena myśląc o studencie i Mani. - Więc pani także dostrzegła? - Naturalnie, to przecież jest widoczne... Panna Howard zrobiła minkę skromnie zakłopotaną. - Nie pojmuję doprawdy - mówiła zniżonym głosem - co mu się we mnie mogło podobać... Magdalena drgnęła ze zdziwienia. - Zapewne wspólność dążeń... poglądów... - ciągnęła coraz bardziej rozmarzając się panna Howard. - Tak, jest jakieś powinowactwo dusz... Ale nie mówmy o tym, droga panno Magdaleno, mówmy raczej o pani... Co za entuzjasta!... Jak on słucha moich artykułów... Ja dopiero mając takiego słuchacza zrozumiałam, że można - pięknie słuchać... Ale dość już o tym, panno Magdaleno, mówmy o pani. Czy może i pani ma jaką troskę?... Oryginalny młody człowiek!... Więc cóż panią do mnie sprowadziło? Zapewne także budzi się duszyczka... Prawda, że zgadłam? O, bo my, kobiety, jesteśmy szczególnymi istotami: gardzimy zwierzęcym tłumem mężczyzn, lecz jeżeli znajdzie się człowiek wyjątkowy... Pani ma coś na sercu, panno Magdaleno, mówmy o tym, co pani mi chce powiedzieć... Magdalena była tak zmieszana słysząc poetyckie szczebiotanie panny Howard, jak gdyby przerzucono ją do nieznanej okolicy. Więc to ona, ta sztywna, gniewna, a niekiedy złośliwa panna Howard, ta, której obawia się pani Latter, ta, która wypowiadała nieprzyzwoite rzeczy wobec młodego studenta?... Ona mówi o powinowactwie dusz i o sercowych troskach?... Magdalena nie mogła pohamować się; wybuch przygotowujący się od kilku dni nastąpił. Upadła na kolana przed panną Howard, objęła ją za szyję i ucałowawszy kilka razy, rzekła drżącym głosem: - Ach, pani, jaka pani dobra!... Ja myślałam, że pani jest tylko bardzo mądra, ale że nie ma serca. Ale co ja wyrabiam!... - dodała zrywając się z klęczek i siadając na taburecie obok fotelu. - Entuzjastka... entuzjastka! - mówiła panna Howard pobłażliwie. - I któż jest ten, któremu powierzyłaś swoje serce? - Pani myśli, że ja jestem zakochana?... Nie!... Po różowym obliczu panny Howard przesunął się cień niezadowolenia. - Ja tylko chciałam - mówiła Madzia - porozmawiać z panią, bo pani jest taka rozumna, taka energiczna, a mnie bardzo potrzeba otuchy... - Więc ma pani jakiś poważny zamiar? - zapytała panna Howard tonem mistrza, który zajmuje się udzielaniem wskazówek we wszystkich poważnych zamiarach. - O, bardzo poważny! - mówiła gorączkowo Magdalena - tylko jest to tajemnica, którą muszę zabrać z sobą do grobu... Zresztą - dodała, głęboko odetchnąwszy - pani jest tak rozumna, a dziś przekonałam się, że i szlachetna, dobra, kochana... - To jeszcze niepewne, figlarko! - wtrąciła z uśmiechem panna Howard. - O, bardzo kochana; przynajmniej ja ubóstwiam panią... Więc przed panią powiem wielką tajemnicę... Ja - wyszeptała - Magdalena - muszę, chociażbym miała umrzeć, muszę wystarać się o pieniądze dla... - Dla kogo? - zapytała zdumiona panna Howard. - Dla pa-ni Lat-ter... - szepnęła jeszcze ciszej Magdalena. Panna Howard wysoko podniosła ramiona. - Ona panią o to prosiła? - Niech Bóg broni!... Ona nawet nie domyśla się... - Więc ona potrzebuje pieniędzy, ta wielka dama? - mówiła panna Howard. Zapukano do drzwi. - Wejść! Wszedł służący i zawiadomił Magdalenę, że prosi ją panna Ada. - Zaraz idę - odpowiedziała Magdalena. - Widocznie Bóg ją natchnął w tej chwili. Ale droga, najdroższa panno Klaro, ani słówka o tym nikomu. Umarłabym, odebrałabym sobie życie, gdyby się kto dowiedział!... I wybiegła z pokoju zostawiając pannę Howard pogrążoną w oceanie zdziwienia. "Więc Latterowa nie ma pieniędzy, a ja chcę z nią traktować o reformie wychowania!..." - myślała panna Howard. góra strony Emancypantki I/III